decisions
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler have Jack and Erica. They are thinking of adopting again. What could happen?
1. decided

**Monica and Chandler are married and have Jack and Erica.**

Monica was in the kitchen cooking. She was surprised when Chandler came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning." He said against her neck.

She smiled. Even though they have been married all these years, she still gets butterflies when he does that.

He turned her around to face him so he could kiss her lips.

"Honey." She put her hands on his shoulders. "I have breakfast to make before the twins wake up."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about them." He said as he leaned against the counter and watched her cook.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

He nodded. "Well yes. I mean they will be 5 in a month so I was thinking it would be nice if we adopted another baby." He looked at her waiting for a response.

She turned the stove off and looked at him. "I think that's a great idea."

He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "Good. That makes me so happy."

They kissed again until they were interrupted by Jack and Erica coming in. Jack and Erica's head both turned brown. They were assuming their birth father had brown hair. They also deep blue eyes. Jack loved telling jokes like Chandler. Erica enjoyed to clean and wanted to be just like Chandler when she grows up. Monica thought it was really sweet.

"Are you kids ready for breakfast?" Chandler asked.

They saw Monica putting pancakes on their plates. "Oh boy." They both said before getting on the table. Pancakes were their favorite breakfast.

While they were all eating Chandler held Monica's hand and got the twins attention.

"Kids we need to ask you something." Chandler said.

"What is it daddy?" Jack asked with a mouth full of pancake.

Chandler couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well." Chandler stopped and looked at Monica to continue but Monica let him keep talking. "Your mom and I want to know how you feel about another baby."

Erica smiled. "Is mommy pregnant?"

Monica shook her head. "No princess. We want to adopt a baby like we did for you two."

"We would like that. Right Erica." Jack asked his sister who nodded her head.

"I want a sister." Erica said.

"And I want a brother." Jack said.

"We will be happy with whatever we get right kids?" Asked Chandler. He didn't want the two to start arguing.

"Right daddy." Erica said. She always agreed with whatever Chandler said.

"Great so we can start the process." Monica said.

Chandler kissed her head. "I can't wait."

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	2. what?

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Chandler and Monica had the gang over for Jack and Erica's 5th birthday party.

After eating and opening presents it was time to play. Jack, Erica, Emma, Ben and Phoebe and Mike's three kids, Hannah, Josie and Brody were all playing in the back yard. The adults sat on the back porch.

"I want to tell them." Monica whispered to Chandler. Chandler nodded.

"Guys Chandler and I decided to adopt again. There is a woman here in New York that chose us." Monica said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh that's great news you guys." Ross said then every one hugged the couple.

"What's her name?" Joey asked. Every one knew he just wanted to sleep with her though.

"When is she due? Rachel asked.

What is she having?" Phoebe asked.

"Well her name is Abby. She's due in two months and she's having a girl." Chandler said. Chandler and Monica were both smiling.

Later that night they were tucking Jack and Erica into bed. Now that they were older they had their own rooms. First Chandler said good night to Jack and Monica said good night to Erica. Then they switched.

"Monica?" Chandler asked after he and Monica got into their own bed.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I can't wait to adopt another baby with you."

She turned over in his arms. "Me either.

They spent the following month getting everything ready for the new baby. They even had a name picked out. They were going to call her Aubrey.

One night the phone rang at two in the morning. Chandler reached for the phone on the night stand before it woke everyone up.

"Hello." He said half asleep. He walked into the kitchen. "Oh we will be right there." He hung up the phone and ran to wake up Monica.

"Mon honey wake up Abby is in labor."

That instantly woke her up. The neighbor agreed to come sit with the twins in case she went into labor in the middle of the night. She was a young girl and always got home from work at one in the morning. So she was already up anyway.

Chandler went to get her while Monica got dressed.

When they walked into the room Abby looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"How are you feeling?" Chandler asked.

"It hurts so badly." Abby said.

"Just breathe honey." Monica told her.

After a couple hours she was ready to push. Monica stood on one side and Chandler on the other.

"It's a girl congratulations." The Dr said.

Monica and Chandler smiled at the baby in Monica's arms. "Thank you Abby."

Abby smiled. "I'm so glad I picked you guys." She said.

Chandler put Aubrey in her car seat so they could leave.

"Actually I need to talk to you." The Dr. said.

Monica and Chandler just looked at each other. That didn't happen when they got Jack and Erica.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked confused.

"Abby has changed her mind about adoption." The Dr said.


	3. and again

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. Sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

Monica and Chandler looked at the Dr shocked.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked as she felt Chandler's arm wrap around her. She wanted to make sure she heard him right. How could this happen?

"I'm sorry but she changed her mind."

"Is that even aloud?" Chandler asked.

The dr nodded sadly. "Yes I'm sorry."

Monica and Chandler went home sad that day. The worst part was telling Jack and Erica about it. They understood but were sad.

"Mon are you ok?" Chandler asked.

She had been in bed all week. It had been a couple months but it was probably stress from the whole adoption thing.

"Yeah just tired." She said.

He kissed her cheek. "Ok I am going to work." He kissed her once more before heading to work.

At five when he got home he was greeted at the door at the door by Jack and Erica because Monica was on the phone.

"Hi kids." He picked them up and kissed them.

"Hi daddy." They both said.

He carried them in the kitchen and sat them down.

"You ok?" He asked Monica. She had a look of shock on her face.

"That was the adoption lady. Someone else picked us.

He smiled. "That's great news."

"Yeah mommy." Said Erica.

She wanted it to be great news. She was scared for the same thing happening again though.


	4. miracles

**Thank you for the reviews…**

Monica and Chandler found themselves back in hospital a couple months later. This time they were having a son. Michelle had been in labor for 14 hours.

Michelle chose for Monica and Chandler to not be in the room with her. She was young. Only 16 years old. They felt bad that she was having a baby so young. Michelle's mom was in the room along with her boyfriend.

"I'm going to call Rachel and check on Jack and Erica." Monica said getting up.

Chandler grabbed her arm and brought her back down. "Honey you just called five minutes ago. They are fine."

Monica felt bad about not being there when they first woke up in the morning. "I just miss them."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know you do."

A doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing?" He asked.

They both stood up.

"Your son is here." He smiled. "Follow me and you can see him."

They walked where the babies were and a nurse handed Monica the baby boy.

Monica smiled at the baby in her arms.

"Wow he's so little." Chandler said.

"Do you have a name for him?" The nurse asked.

Monica nodded. Her and Chandler had a name picked out for weeks now. "Mason Scott Bing." She said.

While the nurse got Mason ready to go home Monica and Chandler thanked Michelle again. They were very grateful.

An hour later they arrived home with Mason.

"Wow daddy we like him." Erica said.

Chandler smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah can we hold him?" Jack asked.

"How about we wait until he's a little bigger." Chandler said then put Mason in his crib. He was only 5lbs and 10oz when he was born.

A couple weeks later Chandler sat on the couch with Mason on his chest asleep. He looked at the clock, 6:00am

"Ok son you need to go back to your crib now so daddy can go to work." He whispered and slowly stood up.

He gently put him in his crib. He smiled at the fact he stayed asleep.

He walked back downstairs and smiled when he saw his wife.

"Have a good day." She smiled.

He kissed her. "You too." He saw Jack and Erica waiting for breakfast at the table. "Love you two." He kissed their heads and left.

When Chandler got home he was greeted at his car by Monica.

"Jack and Erica are at Rachel's playing with Emma and Mason is asleep. I have some news for you." She said.

He was rubbing her sides. "Yes?"

""I'm pregnant." She said.

He smiled and spinned her around. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "What will we do? We have a newborn?" She asked.

"It will be fine honey." He gently kissed her lips. She believed him.


	5. the last one

**Thank you once again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**9 months later….**

"Da da." Mason said as he hit his hands on his highchair tray.

Chandler laughed. "I'm feeding you as fast as I can." He fed him a spoonful of banana baby food.

Chandler looked over at Jack and Erica. "Why aren't you eating your French toast?" He asked.

"It's not the same." Jack said looking at his plate

"What do you mean?" Chandler asked.

"Mommy cooks different." Erica said.

Chandler sighed. "I know guys but I let mommy sleep in today. She needs her rest before your baby sister is born."

After breakfast Jack and Erica got dressed for school. By the time he got back from taking them Mason was asleep. He put Mason in his crib and turned the baby monitor on.

"Oh no Chandler why didn't you wake me up? The kids are late for school." Monica said panicking.

Chandler rubbed her arms. "Honey, calm down. I let you sleep in today. I took the kids to school."

"Aw," She said and kissed his lips.

He helped Monica sit down. "You should rest. I have the day off and I will help you today."

She smiled "Thank you."

Chandler took care of Mason and when it was time to get Jack and Erica he did that. He even cooked dinner that night.

"Chandler where did you learn how to cook this good?" She asked.

"Well when we found out you were pregnant I knew I wanted to help out through out the pregnancy so I took cooking lessons."

She rubbed his hand. "That was very sweet. This is amazing you did a great job."

He stopped her from standing up. "I'll take care of dishes. We don't want you doing too much." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Honey what do you think I do when you're working.?" She asked

"I know and that's why my boss is letting me do work from home until the baby is born." He kissed her cheek."

"Wow that's great." She said. She would never admit it but she could use the help.

"Wow daddy all the time?" Erica asked.

Chandler smiled and picked her and Jack up. "Yes daddy all the time."

They both cheered. That made him happy that his kids were so thrilled about the idea.

That night Chandler made sure all three kids had a bath and were put to bed on time while Monica waited in bed for him. She didn't like it but she knew rest was important right now.

A little while later Monica told him she was having the baby.

"Ok just breath." He rubbed her back. "I'm going to go call Rachel." He called Rachel and she agreed to come. They only lived five minutes from each other.

After fifteen long hours, Lola Chandler Bing was born.

**3 years later….**

**Jack and Erica 8 years old**

**Mason 3 and a half**

**Lola 3**

Chandler and Monica were laying in bed holding each other.

Chandler kissed her neck. "We have my dream family. Two boys and two girls."

She smiled. "That's right." She said remembering that night he told her that when they were engaged.

"Come here you." He rolled over on her and began kissing her. Before they got to far they heard the door open. So he got off of her.

"Hi princess." He said smiling at Lola.

"Cartoons cartoons." She said walking over to Chandler's side of the bed. He lifted her up and she snuggled close to him.

Before they knew it, Erica and Lola were by Chandler. Mason was by Monica and Jack was laying towards the end of the bed. They were all watching cartoons together,

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other. They both knew what the other was thinking.

Life couldn't get better then this.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading it.**


End file.
